One Night of Solace
by mythica magic
Summary: Is one night worth falling to pieces for? RobStar - Set after 'Apprentice part 1 and 2' Canon Divergence.
Warnings; Lemon

Canon Divergence - Basically its if the Titans had never found out about the probes and Slade still had control over their lives. Robin remains his Apprentice.

* * *

 **~ One Night of Solace ~**

How long had it been since their friendship was torn apart?

Three years. It'd been three very long years.

The titans had long given up on him, and he couldn't blame them.

Robin was no longer a friend to them, because he was no longer a hero to Jump city. The strong friendship they'd shared before was now a broken, ugly mess that could never be reformed.

What they didn't know, would never know, was that a madman had power over whether his friends lived or died. He was the one in control now, and Robin was powerless to stop him.

His breath shuddered, black gloves clenched tightly into fists. Closing his masked eyes tiredly, he lashed out at the punching bag, fists connecting with the surface again and again.

It was cold in the training room. His breath became visible in the air as he grunted with each contact. His body moved on autopilot as numbness crept into shaking hands. Robin's teeth clenched, bitterness seeping in as his thoughts clouded.

 _Slade._

As he lashed out at the punching bag, wrath made his hits continually stronger, until he was fighting with a savage intensity he'd never known in his days of being a Titan.

He barely noticed when his gloves split along the knuckles, revealing bruised flesh underneath that cracked and splintered with blood.

An image of a girl flashed to life, green eyes bright, inquisitive. Robin's fist automatically stilled, his breathing harsh.

She always came to mind at the most inopportune time, the very moment he wanted to lose himself. He'd fantasized so many times about those emerald orbs, about her voice that would lift and calm him, that fiery red hair would catch in his fingers. What he wouldn't give just to speak with her again...

There was no place for her in this cold world of turning gears and broken flesh, yet she never paid it any mind when she visited his thoughts. But the image of her smile soon dulled, morphing into a look of hurt and betrayal.

Something hot and vicious built in his chest, until it was in the back of his throat, chocking from the inside. It burned, but Robin welcomed it, the feeling was more gratifying that the endless numbness that swamped him in this dank place. He grit his teeth in an effort to stop the cry that escaped him as he lashed out, ripping the punching bag from its hook.

It fell to the floor in a heap as he hunched over, fists clenched, panting harshly. Dazedly, he brought a gloved hand up, noticing dried blood clinging to what was left of the material. As fresh blood ran and pooled in the gaps between his fingers, the image of her red hair tangled in his hand came to mind.

Robin sighed, breathing harsh. Heedless of the blood, he ran a hand through his hair, heading for the shower.

As he stood underneath the cool spray, his thoughts drifted once more, wondering what could have become of the team if this nightmare hadn't happened. More idle thoughts continued to flood his head, until a particularly naive one made a wry smile touch his lips.

 _If I was stronger, if I just had the power to defeat Slade alone, maybe I could fix this._ This was of course, a hopeless dream that only a child would wish for. Too much hurt had been caused by his hands to think that they could be capable of inflicting anything but pain on someone again. He couldn't mend what had been broken between himself and the Titans, even if he somehow escaped Slade one day.

Stepping out the shower and drying himself off, Robin reluctantly picked up the earpiece. After only a few minutes of putting the device back in, a sharp sound pierced his hearing, and Slade's eerily calm voice echoed through the ear piece.

"Robin, I trust training went well?" A silky voice asked.

Robin's teeth flashed as he inwardly winced. "Yes _master_." There was no point in saying anything else these days.

"Mm good, I have a task for you. For now head into the west side of the city. I'll give the order when I need you."

Robin slid his black gloves back on and slowly, carefully said through gritted teeth; "Yes, master."

Fully dressed, he walked obediently from the training room and grabbed his belt, slipping it around his waist. He then silently made his way out of one of the many underground facilities Slade had hidden across the city.

Walking into the chilly night air, Robin's eyes automatically sought the 'T' shaped building that stood in the middle of the ocean. It was so small, so far away. Robin's lips stretched into a thin, humorless smile. Perhaps the memories of the Titans felt important because they were the only things keeping him human. The memory of them was the only thing that was his any more. Everything else had been taken away.

He'd made a vow to himself long ago, that one day he would be the one to kill Slade. He'd finally take back the controller which threatened his friends lives, and then leave this wretched life behind him.

With every fight between them, he felt he gained just a little more experience needed to finally take down his 'master'. Robin held no remorse at the thought of killing him.

His smile turned wry, wondering what his former master would think of him now. The face of Robin had changed since his time at Batman's side. His vow to never take a life had certainly made him hesitate in the first year of being Slades apprentice. But time had wore on, and the shock of killing lessened with each day.

He was only Robin in name now, nothing more. The person standing in his skin was taciturn, cold, a being birthed from hate.

Storm clouds were rolling in, covering the brightly lit stars above. Robin closed his eyes for a moment, focusing. Gloved hands clenched into fists, and a numbness crept up his spine, straightening his shoulders. Inhaling, and then breathing out slowly, the memories fell away. When he opened his eyes, he withdrew completely into himself and became the person that stole, took lives and acted without mercy.

He became Slade's Apprentice.

* * *

Does she still miss him?

The answer is yes.

Even after three years apart.

Sitting on his bed, a young woman looked around the abandoned room silently. Since the day he'd become Slade's apprentice, Starfire had a routine of coming to Robin's room and just sitting there. Sometimes she'd clean whatever dust tried to linger, but the result made it look like he'd never left.

At first she'd done it as an assurance. _"He's coming back."_ She'd told Cyborg vehemently.

 _'Of course he'll come back Star.' He'd sighed, red eye dimming slightly._

She'd told herself this, even after several months of his absence. He couldn't _not_ come back, he was Robin, he was their leader, he was...

When she didn't clean, Starfire just sat in thought.

It somehow it made losing him easier, though it gave little comfort to sit in his almost empty room. He hadn't filled it with possessions even when he'd been a Titan, so the room looked barely lived in as it was, but it was still _his_ room.

She let out a heavy sigh and lay down on his bed, clutching the covers close. The memories of him were ones she was well used to visiting, so they no longer caused tears to sting her eyes, but they did cause an empty feeling to gnaw at her heart.

Since they'd realized he was never coming back, the team had fractured from the inside. Starfire gripped the covers tighter. Cyborg had mentioned once that perhaps it would be a good idea to get rid of Robin's room. To remove his place in the tower.

 _'It's time to let go Star...'_

It had made her blood freeze, panic gripping her so harshly it seized her very bones. Cyborg had wanted to remove it just as you removed something infected, to cut it out of you like an unwanted parasite. But Starfire had felt rage flare in her stomach. It was so they could play pretend easier, so that the team could act like he'd never been there, never _existed_. She'd been quiet and closed off since he'd left, but that day she felt her spark return to her, enough so that she'd had to be restrained by Raven.

She'd screamed and cried, trying to make them understand. They could pretend, but she couldn't forget, she would never allow that to happen. To not have this sanctuary to return to, would be like losing her best friend all over again. Hot tears had streamed down her face as the team looked on, disconcerted.

The room had stayed.

They tried not to mention his name, ever. He hadn't been seen in the city for a year or so, but since his return whenever he was sighted Starfire never joined the Titans in combat against him.

Even the Titans themselves had changed after his betrayal.

Beastboy had cut down on his jokes, Raven was more withdrawn than ever and obsessively suspicious of newcomers. Cyborg, who had taken over the position of 'Leader' after Robin, spent most of his time with his car, though it'd had every upgrade there was.

But it wasn't all bad. A few welcome editions had been added to the team that had raised morale considerably. Kid Flash and Wonder Girl had made a huge difference in everyone's mood since Robin, yet they felt out of the loop at times.

Starfire forced smiles and cheer in their presence, trying to keep everyone together when it was actually them saving her.

She let out another sigh, and hugged a pillow close to her chest, trying to stop the creeping pain.

Perhaps a walk would help clear her head? She could rarely fly anymore, the hurt she felt ran too deep to give her any joy in flight, but if she focused hard enough she could make it to the main land. Running a hand over the covers and climbing off the bed, Starfire walked to the door. Casting one last glance back towards his room, her eyes drifted to his bedside picture. It was of the Titans.

Just for a moment, she pretended he was lying in his bed.

"Goodnight, friend Robin." She murmured quietly.

Out on the roof, she focused her powers and tried to block out every thought of Robin. Instead, she thought about lighter things, like Silkie, BeastBoy, Raven, and Cyborg. Her feet left the roof reluctantly, and Starfire slowly climbed up into the air, out towards the city. It was a steady pace, but nothing near to the speeds she'd used to reach. A voice in the back of her head told her that she was barely a Titan herself anymore.

She quickly shook that thought away. Raising her arms out, she allowed herself to find joy in the way the air caressed her body, how the wind picked up and teased her hair, letting it dance in the breeze. She closed her eyes contently.

They suddenly snapped open however at the sound of a thunder crack from above. Starfire looked up towards the heavens. _I should make this a quick walk,_ she frowned as black clouds swept into the sky, covering the moon. Drifting down and landing on the shore, Starfire picked up her pace as she headed into the city, the first raindrops beginning to fall.

* * *

Robin glanced at the sky as it started to rain, the drops hitting his face, making a slight smile touch his lips. He liked the rain, it had a way of refreshing things, wiping away the strains of the day.

He leaped across rooftops overlooking the streets below, hearing thunder crack in the distance. The rain was getting heavier, what was once a light shower now began to beat down on Robin's shoulders, soaking through his uniform.

Undaunted, he continued on, leaping from building to building. As he jumped onto another however, Robin flinched back in shock as a bolt of lightning stuck down, hitting a security camera. There was a bang, and the sound of something crashing to the floor. Robin looked over the side of the building. The camera was scotched to a crisp, laying in a burning heap.

 _This storm is worse than I thought_. Robin thought to himself with a frown. Standing dazed for a moment, he was shook out of it as a flash of red caught his eye from below.

He turned to look, but it disappeared around the corner of a building. He hesitated, before following. An unnamed feeling gripped him as Robin's steps quickened, following whatever it was from above until he could see them clearly.

Robin's eyes widened beneath his mask. So, it was _her._

Starfire.

He stared, transfixed, rememorizing each detail. Her sad eyes were gazing up at the sky, and his heart clenched at the sight her lost expression. She was soaked, and most likely freezing, but she stood tall like the warrior she had been raised to be.

 _She hasn't changed a bit._ He thought, watching her stand in the rain silently.

But looking at her closer, she had changed. Her emerald eyes had grown dim, as if the absence of happiness had drained out all the color. Her body had matured, losing its adolescence, and her face seemed to have lost its child-like innocence. Robin kept himself perfectly still as he watched her, becoming aware of his heart thudding painfully fast in his chest. Heat coursed through veins, filling him with a longing so desperate it had him taking a few steps back in surprise. It had been a long time since he'd last seen her, and it was strange how different and yet the same she was from memory.

After watching her for a few more minutes, an idea began to form. The storm was getting worse, lights all over the neighborhood had flicked off in a power cut. The security camera had been hit by lightning...

Who would be able to tell the difference if a few more were to 'accidentally' brake because of the storm?

A smirked stretched across his lips as Robin raised his head, searching for the next camera.

There was one just past Starfire, to her left. He paused for a moment, considering. If he could take out all of the security cameras in this location, then Slade wouldn't have any power over him. His master had hacked into most of the camera's in Jump City, and kept an eye on him through them. But if he took them out, then Slade wouldn't be able to see him.

And what if by chance, the ear piece stopped working? The tracking device in his uniform? He could blame it on the storm and Slade need never know.

He looked down at Starfire, who had begun walking again. All he wanted was to talk to her, to hear her voice. He'd never thought that the opportunity could present itself, but now that it had he couldn't ignore it. But the question remained...what would she do? Would she even want to see him?

Her frightened green eyes came to mind, and Robin's mouth tightened. But the warmth, the thrill, the hope rising in his chest and threatening to burst out had him walking forwards.

Flipping onto the next roof and following it around to the security camera, he tried to keep out of Starfire's line of vision. Robin then lowered himself down onto the wall beside the camera, bringing out an electric knife. Holding it towards the wires, he smirked as they cracked and sparked, until they'd completely fried. This way, if Slade checked the damage of the cameras it could be blamed on the lightning. He wasn't certain how long the power cut across the city would last, so this was extra insurance. He didn't want to be disturbed.

He did the same for a few more camera's in the surrounding area just for good measure. It didn't take long for Slade to notice.

"Robin, what's going on down there? There's been a power cut, but backup generators should be operating the cameras. I just lost visual with several of them." Slade's voice echoed through the earpiece, and a dark grin flashed on Robin's face.

"Sir, something's wrong, you're breaking up...I cant...I cant hear -"

A crash of thunder sounded at the perfect time.

"Robin? Robin, answer me!" He took out the ear piece and held it against the knife, watching it spark brightly until the voice on the other end cut off.

The tracking device in his uniform was more difficult, but Robin had already looked into disabling the locator months ago. Ripping the small device out from his chest, he took out a few gadgets from his belt and worked on it. Eventually it short circuited, and he was free from under Slade's control for the first time in three years.

His ex team mates wouldn't be harmed, so long as there was no way to prove he was sabotaging anything. However, he would be punished for not trying to contact Slade for the whole night. He would know Robin had defied him, since he wasn't so stupid as to think this storm could take out all the security in one area.

But as Robin looked over at the red headed girl huddled below a tall building, a selfish, all encompassing desire won out.

* * *

Starfire wrapped her arms around herself, glancing up at the sky. _Will it ever stop raining?_ She'd thought about going home, but didn't want to risk flying with the weather like this. The others wouldn't know to look for her, since they probably thought she'd fallen asleep in Robin's old room again. A sudden noise from above caught her attention, and she looked up sharply only to see the surrounding buildings.

She sighed, dismissing it as a sound from the storm.

But there it was again, the sound of footsteps.

Her head swung around to catch a glimpse of whatever it was, but the rain obscured her vision. Her heart began to beat swiftly, and she felt uneasiness claw at her stomach. _Silly girl, nothing is there. Get a hold of yourself._

Yet Starfire couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Her eyes widened as she saw a figure approaching from the gloom of the pouring rain, walking towards her slowly. She stood her ground, knowing there was no need to be afraid. She was a protector of this city, and could fight back even on a day she felt vulnerable.

Yet when the figure stepped forward once more, Starfire's felt her breath hitch and sweat prickle the back of her neck.

All she could do was stare.

The rain beat down furiously on his strong form as his masked eyes bore into her. Her body failed to suppress a shudder.

It wasn't him, she kept trying to tell herself. _It's just a dream_. But as he drew closer, her heart began to beat so fast that she felt dizziness sway her, the steady drum of it sounded so loud in her chest she was sure he could hear it.

"Robin..." she breathed.

He'd changed since the last time she'd seen him. He'd grown more muscular, taller, and though his face was just as handsome, it held a look of cruelty and tired lines that hadn't been there before. As he approached at a steady pace, Starfire felt her heart quell in her chest. She did the only thing she could think of, since she'd vowed never to fight him again.

She ran.

The rain soaked through her clothes and hair, but Starfire was too distracted to notice as her feet crashed down on the pavement. She ran with her entire body shaking, from the rain, fear or exhilaration, she couldn't tell. Already breathless, the secret thrill of seeing him again bubbled in her chest, warming her cold limbs and forcing them to move faster. Feet pounded down the street until her breathing was ragged. Starfire staggered, clutching a wall to catch her breath.

Forcing air into her lungs, she turned to look behind her quickly, afraid of what she might see.

And there he was. Not a hair out of place, and not a puff of exhaustion uttered from his lips. He wasn't too far away as he silently approached. She couldn't stand the sight of him, because this wasn't a dream where she could be with him and then wake up the next day. He was real, and he was her enemy.

But he was also everything she'd once wanted.

Robin came to stop, staring at her for a few moments as she stared back.

He then slowly, carefully stepped forward once more and she turned on her heel, ready to bolt again. In once swift movement his hand locked onto her wrist, yanking her back. Starfire gasped and struggled, refusing to look at him, but his grip only tightened.

"Stop running." His voice is rough from disuse.

Starfire swung her gaze to him, inwardly quaking. She glared, powers illuminating her eyes until they bled bright green. Trying to pull away in vain, she realized that her super strength had deserted her, though she held the suspicion that deep down, her body didn't _want_ to escape his touch.

"Let go of me!" She hissed.

His masked eyes narrowed, and her heart stuttered wildly in her chest. "If I do, do you promise not to run away?"

"I would never give my word to you!" Starfire snarled, clenching her teeth as she twisted in his grip. Robin grunted as she kicked him, braking free only to slam him against a nearby wall. She growled and spoke in her language, no doubt cursing his name. Robin inwardly smiled before turning in her grip and forcing her back against the same wall, trapping her legs with his own.

Starfire thrashed and squirmed as Robin held her in place, face expressionless.

Leaning back heavily against the wall, she glared at him, light shining in her eyes. "You gave your word that you would protect the city, that you would lead us, stay with us. You betrayed our team, so how could I promise you anything?" She spat in disgust. Was he really trying to bargain with her after everything he'd done? Her lips twisted, and dimly thought that she'd revealed too much anger. The other members of the team had long since accepted his betrayal, but it still felt raw to her.

The masked man sighed heavily, before his expression shuttered. Starfire blinked in surprise. "In honor of our old friendship then, I'm just asking for the chance to talk." His voice was soft yet firm.

Starfire turned her face away and closed her eyes, chest rising and falling quickly as she tried to ignore the feel of him against her.

"What would you know of honor after what you did? Why are you doing this now? Up until now you have only attacked us, and totally ignored any of our attempts to talk to you. What has changed?"

His masked eyes narrowed, but before he could say anything more, car headlights turned down the road they were on.

In an instant, Starfire felt arms wrap securely around her, bringing her flush against a hard body as they turned. Her vision blurred as they suddenly fell around the side of the building, Robin twisting then around so that they were backed up into the shadows of the ally. The two buildings on either side of them were tall and pushed close together, leaving just a narrow back alley.

Starfire's heart was now thundering in sync with the weather as she stared, eyes wide in shock. Robin held her close to the side of the building, masked eyes looking to the left of them as a car passed by.

As the sound of the engine faded away the silence stretched on, only interrupted by the quiet rain pouring down upon them. The streets were deserted, it was just them now.

Starfire jumped as she felt his lips brush against her ear. "I wanted to see you. I haven't met you in combat for a few years because my... _tasks_ kept me busy elsewhere. But when I came back to Jump I never saw you when I fought against the team."

Her cheeks heated, and she hated her reaction to his closeness, feeling a spike of pleasure shot down to her core. She hadn't noticed before, but he'd become taller than her, and the cold rain made the heat of his body that much harder to resist. Despite this, her eyes stung. Tears spilled over and mingled with rain drops.

"I could not do it anymore. " She whispered brokenly, her head dipping forward. "I could not hurt my best friend. No matter how much you had changed."

Robin stared at her for a long moment, rivets of water running down her face and clinging to her hair. His voice was rich and soft, designed to persuade her. "Then please. Listen to your old best friend; Believe me when I say that I've missed you."

Her gaze snapped up to meet his as she glared, her powers dying away to reveal emerald eyes. She noticed that his arms wrapped around her waist tightened slightly.

Starfire's shoulders slumped as her back pressed fully against the wall, trying to move away from him. "I cannot trust a thing you say. You lost the title of 'best friend' a long time ago, and my heart...it cannot take this anymore."

This was why she'd tried to avoid him, he ripped old wounds open.

Robin looked down at her, jet black hair spilling over his mask. Starfire froze as his hand lifted to her face, knuckles brushing against her cheek- until he stopped, tensing slightly. She noticed that his gloves were ripped and bloody, exposing broken skin underneath. Her heart twisted, and she chastised herself for caring. Hated the fact that she noticed the loneliness that clung to him like a second skin.

His closeness was beginning to worm its way into her thoughts. All her buried, lonely desires were surfacing. Their bodies were plastered together, almost molding into one, chests rested against each other, and both seemed to notice whenever the other shifted against them. Starfire's breath shuddered out of her. She realized with dismay that even though she didn't trust him, her body sang in his arms and she felt warmth from his touch rather than disgust.

Her hand drifted to his shoulder and pushed against him to try and put some distance between them, yet he barely moved. Her fingers smoothed out and drifted down of their own accord, meeting something metal. She moved them, tracing the large 'S' on his uniform. Robin sighed against her, and Starfire closed her eyes against the pain.

"Y-you're not mine anymore Robin." She whispered, and immediately regretted the slip. She'd revealed too much.

Expecting him not to reply, green eyes widened when he suddenly pushed closer, bodies firmly plastered against the wall now. His hand came up and touched the side of her face once more, before sliding into her hair.

Starfire's breath caught, heart beating impossibly fast in her chest.

His lips lowered to hers, slowly, carefully capturing them in a kiss. Her eyes widened, body going ridged as her mind went blank. Emotions fought for dominance inside her. When her lashes fluttered shut, Starfire drowned in the feeling of longing, and responded, pressing back against him slightly. Robin inhaled sharply, adjusting their position to sweep his tongue into her mouth. Starfire was left shuddering, from the rain or the heat, she couldn't tell.

When she pressed back against him, her hand trailing down his chest, Robin stiffened. He wasn't sure how this had happened. It hadn't been his intention to do this, but the feeling of heat coursing through him was too strong to ignore.

Touch had become so foreign, that any hand raised to him had only ever been used with the intent to hurt, to kill. But her touches were gentle, full of fragility and care. His hands shook, and an ugly feeling rose in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't stand it, he couldn't bare that kind touch.

He suddenly lifted her into the air, pressing her back against the wall roughly, still locked in a kiss. Teeth knocked. His hands wandered, and Starfire eagerly arched into his touch, arms looping around his shoulders. A part of her was distantly aware of the alarm that raced through her bloodstream, but more dominant feelings reigned supreme. This man both resembled Robin, and yet didn't. It was as if a stranger was standing in his skin. The Robin she knew would've been gentle throughout, and careful, but she couldn't find it in her to be frightened of this man.

It felt so good to feel something like pleasure again. She'd take it, she'd take anything he offered her. Hot lightning sang through her body, until she ached, rocking against him to try and relive the pulsing need.

Robin shuddered against her before slowly trailing his hand up her thigh, hitching her leg to perch it on his hip. She left it there as his hand slid down her inner thigh, and he pulled away from her lips to place open mouthed kisses down her neck. She tasted like rain.

The sound of her erratic breathing filled the air, only hushed by the crash of thunder. When his fingers pushed her skirt up to trace the hem of her panties, Starfire shivered violently, hand instinctively lifting to grab his wrist.

Robin's breath was hot against the shell of her ear. She knew that she was trembling, her hand that stopped his advance was shaking. His fingertips rested limply at her inner thigh, making her feel even more nervous as the seconds flew by. "It's just me Star." He murmured, and Starfire breathed out heavily. Listening to him, she could lose herself and believe just for a moment that three years hadn't passed by.

"I've missed you, so damn much." His voice is a fierce whisper against flushed skin. Starfire's eyes fluttered shut as her heart thumped in her chest, but her hand let go. Fear melted away into excitement and she instead laced her fingers through his limp, black hair.

Her legs felt weak and her heart thumped rapidly, painfully fast. His fingers returned to hook under the hem of her panties, forcing her body to visibly tremble.

Starfire's one, true and dark secret...was that she'd never stopped loving him. And her biggest fear was that he knew.

"I've missed you too," she murmured brokenly.

Robin felt his skin grow feverish, and quickly took off his gloves, wincing as the material caught on his ruined knuckles. She felt amazing cradled against him, every inch of him was magnetized to her. He pushed her underwear down, and reveled in the sensations swamping him.

Starfire's mind forgot to remind her that this was a bad idea the moment his fingers teased at her entrance. Her head fell back, silently submitting to him. Robin's mouth continued its assault on her neck, shoulders, and chest. He kissed and nipped at the soaked skin, igniting her as her eyelids fluttered. Fingers brushed against her, and her thighs trembled as she released a moan. Her hands squeezed at his clothed shoulders when he slid a digit into her depths and curled it, making her tremble violently.

Starfire's mouth shamefully hung agape as he pumped in and out of her depths, his knuckles brushing against her entrance. She breathed his name and he shuddered, sliding another digit into her and soaking in the broken sounds she failed to contain. Her voice, mingling beautifully with the sound of the rain, was drowning his senses. Her hips started rolling against his hand, trying to relieve some of the pressure that was building from his deadly touch.

"Robin...please." Starfire panted quietly against him, puffing out hot air in sync with the thrusting of his fingers. His erection was straining against his uniform, prodding at her inner thigh.

Robin removed his fingers from her heat and nudged her thighs further apart. Between one moment and the next he'd slid his pants down his hips just enough to free himself. His heated flesh pressed against her glistening entrance as he settled against her hips. Before he entered, Starfire's eyes locked on his masked ones. Asking silent permission, her hand slid up to take off the mask.

Blue eyes stared back at her with an intensity that made her quiver. She'd never seen his eyes before, but had always wanted to.

Gazes locked, Starfire lowered her hips and shifted forward, sliding him slightly into her.

This drew whimper from her, and she distantly felt fear rush through her body. Robin silenced her with a sudden dip of his head, capturing her lips in a deep kiss as his hips rocked gently against her. Starfire panted, feeling the foreign sensations fall away, until her gaze focused on him once more. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, returning the kiss and trying to smother her moans. She was almost unaware of the intensity slowly increasing between them. Robin's hips steadily began to move faster, harder. His fingers squeezed at her thighs as the pleasure began to peak.

Robin broke away from the kiss to bury his face into the curve of Starfire's neck, their bodies rocking against one and other. He leaned up to look at her when he felt her trembling slightly, shoulders visibly shaking. Starfire looked away hastily, trying to remove the tears, wiping them away with quaking hands.

"What's wrong?" He asked, the fog of passion and need leaving him all at once, as if a bucket of ice cold water had crashed down upon him.

His hand slid over her cheek in time to catch a tear. "Did I hurt you?" He breathed.

Starfire shook her head and smiled softly through the tears. "I-I just-" _I want this to last forever, please stay._ _Stay with me and never leave again._ Was what she couldn't say.

Robin watched her, panting gently, before claiming her lips in a fast, searing kiss. "I'll always be yours. And you'll always be mine, no matter what happens, or what else changes." He vowed in a harsh whisper, barely heard above the rain.

Starfire's breath hitched, her eyes squeezing shut.

His hips moved steadily, claiming hers with ease; yet such a simple gesture set off fireworks. Starfire failed to suppress her whimpers before gently crying out. Robin hid his face, burying it in her hair. His eyes squeezed shut and his teeth caressed his bottom lip briefly in an attempt to silence himself. His shoulder muscles tightened before he visibly shuttered.

He groaned as she tightened around him. Her thighs trembled against his hips before Starfire cried out, arching her spine and digging nails into his back. Robin moaned quietly, lips parting as he finished, panting wildly. His breath came out in heavy gasps against her. His sweat soaked locks were soft against her feverish skin, his hands still holding firmly onto her hips.

Blue eyes shimmered as he pulled back to stare at her blushing face, a small smile forming on his lips. Their breaths mingled, faces inches apart as they slowly came down from their high.

Her body had gone limp, though her legs and spine continued to tremble. Vivid green eyes dimmed.

"H-hey," Robin whispered. "Are you…alright?"

Before she could crumble to the ground, Robin's arms wrapped around her waist and hoisted her up. Exhausted, her head fell against his chest. Both were covered in sweat and rain as Robin crept from the side of the building into the murkiness of the back alley.

* * *

He awoke in a cold sweat, panting and twitching uncontrollably.

Robin stared unseeingly in front of him into pitch black darkness. After a few moments, he became dimly aware of the place that sheltered him. He'd kept a few bases around the city just in case he had to wait a long time for Slades orders.

He growled as reality kicked in and realized it had been nothing more than a nightmare. His hand clenched into a fist, angrily slamming it down on the mattress.

Something stirred beside him. Robin's blue orbs flickered down, finding Starfire's peaceful, sleeping form.

"This was probably a mistake, you know?" He mumbled sadly, knowing full well that she couldn't hear him. A thought occurred to him, and refused to leave until he said the words aloud; "I had to do it, I-I had to betray the team." The faint whisper was nearly swallowed by the sound of the rain hitting the windows. He wanted to tell her everything so badly, but he couldn't risk their lives in case Cyborg couldn't disable the probes or something else went wrong.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen." He sunk back into the bed and brushed her hair out of her face. Even though he tried, it was impossible for him to fall back to sleep. He lay awake, admiring her peaceful expression as she slept there, so innocently, beside him."Tonight is all I have…and I wanted to spend with you. I wanted to feel again, you don't know what its like-" he broke off, unable to voice those thoughts.

"Emotions get in the way...but I missed what they felt like." _What you felt like._ He stared at her, before exhaling slowly.

There was a rustle of bed-covers being pushed back as Starfire turned, apparently awake as her eyes locked with his.

Her voice was hurt and confused, "so this really is just for tonight? You do not want to come back to us?" She'd known this herself, but a part of her hadn't been able stop herself from hoping.

Robin sighed, it was so easy in her presence to forget his training, with both Slade and Batman. Both had taught him to hide his feelings, and yet this girl unraveled him every time. Robin looked away from her searching gaze, trying to get a grip on the desperate emotions plaguing him. He both wanted to be near her, and out of her sight.

His silence spoke for itself.

"Why?" He heard her whisper, a loud rattle of the thunder drummed somewhere in the distance. Robin looked down, locks of black hair falling over his eyes.

The bed dipped and squeaked as Starfire rose from the bed, picking up a few stay items of clothing and putting them on.

Robin sighed and stood up, stopping in front of her and watching the way she trembled beneath his gaze. He had the cruelest urge to reach out and kiss her, just to see her tremble some more. Perhaps he wasn't as immune to the darkness as he liked to pretend.

"...I haven't changed Star. I have to stay this way." _In order_ _to kill Slade,_ he thought bitterly to himself.

He reached for her, but Starfire stepped away. "Did this-" She gestured between them, hurt dancing across her face, "mean nothing to you?"

His eyes were suddenly fierce and angry. "Don't say that. It meant everything to me." He said in a harsh whisper.

Starfire felt her throat tighten. "I should go as soon as the rain stops." She said quietly, turning away. She rubbed her wrist, feeling foolish, and listened to the patter of the rain on the roof.

His voice was velvet soft in reply. "I do still care Star. I care about you and the others. But the memories of the team, of everything... they've faded. I needed this, I needed you, and I know how selfish that sounds after everything that's happened. But I didn't plan for it to happen, I just-..."

 _I wanted to forget, just for moment, and lose myself in you._

Starfire looked at him in confusion. He'd been saying that he'd missed her and the team so often, it made no sense to her. "Why did you become Slades Apprentice Robin? You never answered us when we asked."

Robin avoided her keen gaze, easily turning a question on her instead.

He looked right at her. "Why didn't you return to Tameran, why are you still here?"

Starfire flinched, alarm racing through her. But for once, she decided to be honest. Her voice trembled as she finally admitted her secret out loud; "I could not leave earth, I could not...because I used to love you."

Robin drew back as though struck. In an instant, his expression closed off. He swallowed, his voice was thick when he replied. "I understand." _You don't anymore...you can't anymore._ He took a step back and turned away, her words hanging over him like a physical, heavy presence.

A sudden burst of panic at the sight of him looking so defeated made her walk forward, catching his arm. Robin paused and looked down at her, weariness clinging to him. Starfire returned his gaze. If she didn't say it now, she knew she'd regret it.

"When I gave you my heart, it was not a loan. I am Tameraneon, my love is eternal."

The shadows hit his form in such a way that he looked both threatening, and very tired. Hesitation and disbelief passed over his face, before his eyes warmed. He stepped forward until he was right in front of her.

Starfire smiled sadly. He was a different, but even if he was Slade's apprentice, the soul inside was just as she remembered it. His hand rose to touch her hair, brushing it back.

"Then maybe one day, when everything's buried and forgotten...we could see each other again." Robin murmured, making her heart ache.

Closing her eyes, she couldn't help but lean into his touch.

When she opened them again, she nodded in silent agreement as Robin's lips lifted into a slight smile. _When that day comes, if it comes...I'll tell you everything._

As they stood close together, light began to pour into the room from the window as the sun started to rise. The last of the raindrops hit its glass surface, before everything grew quiet. Robin stepped away and grabbed his uniform from the floor, putting it on. He avoided looking her in the eye as he put his mask back on, catching his reflection in the mirror. That damned uniform was all he could see.

He started when fingers brushed down his arm, and the scent of rain filled his senses. Starfire leaned up and attempted to smooth over his dark expression. She trailed her fingers down his face, pushing stray strands of hair away from masked eyes.

The light touched his features in a soft glow as his hands drew out to settle around her waist, bringing her closer.

Smiling gently, Starfire traced the line of his jaw. She felt her heart squeeze in her chest as she swallowed thickly. The way he felt against her fingertips was something she wanted to carve into her memory.

"Robin..." she whispered, unsure what else to say.

His hand buried itself in her long hair as their breaths mingled. In a sudden rush, he closed the space between them, his mouth claiming hers. The kiss was urgent, uncontrolled, as firm lips pressed demandingly against hers. Her vision flickered, but Starfire held him close, feeling his shoulders tremble. Gathered so tight, she could feel all of him against her, and embraced the feeling for as long as she could.

When he released her they were panting, and Robin committed the way she looked and felt to memory. The taste of her lingered on his tongue as he cradled her cheek in his hand.

"Goodbye Star." He murmured, voice thick with regret.

Starfire gazed back at him quietly, giving him the briefest of smiles. _Goodbye._

When the sun had risen past the horizon he was gone.

ooo

End

ooo

First fanfic with a lemon, sorry if its not written particularly well. I was told not to edit as I wrote it because it was described as; Stopping during sex and criticizing your partner XDD Ahem, anyway this was a oneshot saved on my computer since 2011, and I felt bad that I never did anything with it. So I edited it to suit my writing style, added a lemon for the sake of trying something new and voila, hope you like it. ^^ 

Some credit defo goes to Xo Soaring Star Xo, we used to talk about this fic all the time when we were younger but we never really did anything with it aside from create plot bunnies. My headcannon was that Robin dies after this fic when he takes down Slade, succeeding in his goal but losing his life. Hers was that Starfire gets pregnant from this one encounter and years later she and Robin reunite after he wins against Slade. Hers is nicer lol but its up to you dear reader x Hope you like the finished product old friend. ^^


End file.
